The Kindest Of Kisses
by queenofklaroline
Summary: A one shot where Klaus is the vigilante archer "The Hood" and Caroline is his computer tech analyst. Soon enough the two become a couple leaving Caroline really worried when her boyfriend is shot and she is the one left to heal his injury. AU/AH; Based on Olicity from Arrow


A loud cry pierced through the basement as Klaus clung to his injured arm like an upset puppy. He saw the blood trickling down his hand but he barely felt it compared to the pain of the metal tweezers searching inside his arm for the fatal bullet keen on ending his life. Their search kept going unsuccessful so he was stuck roaring in pain, a poor attempt to not focus on his girl digging through him. Said girl was currently mumbling to herself about what an idiot he was combined with her peering over to the computer screen to cross reference the bullet design from the first removed one. The lead was there somewhere, it just had to be found. But with all her multitasking, Caroline still managed to glare at Klaus even if her eyes may have softened with every slight wince that came from him. His pain threshold was beyond high so if this was hurting him then it was hurting her inside too. With all of her anger she still couldn't be immune to his pain and how much she wanted to soothe it.

With one last pull the bullet was out, hitting the floor but was unheard compared to the scream Klaus released. Caroline clutched onto his muscled shoulder clearly not okay with how painful this must be for him. She reached behind the metal steel table that he was sitting on to get out the kit that she would need next. Carefully she picked up the sharp needle and threaded into his injury trying to remember the training that Marcel had taught her about stitches. All this while she muttered to herself about how this isn't what she signed up for.

Klaus smirked to himself recalling that it truly wasn't what he thought would happen.

Caroline Forbes had lived a relatively regular life (not boring though, she could never be boring). Her childhood was calm and simple with nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the obsession she had with computers. It had started out pretty innocent with her watching her dad take their old computer apart but soon she was more fascinated with how the internet operated. Pretty soon she was hacking into her friend's networks and the school's system. The thrill of unlocking a new skill or escaping into the programs even further than before drove her passion more and more. Soon enough she was hired for her genius skills and she was enjoying the work that she got to do. That is until he came along.

Klaus Mikaelson was the son of the well known Esther Mikaelson who ran their small city. She had all the power since her husband Mikael died and she remarried to the kind Kieran O'Connell. He ran the business and always made sure to let his workers know how cherished they were. Kiernan at first was Mikael's closest friend but after his death it seemed that Kieran and Esther discovered a spark when he comforted her. Yes her husband's death struck her hard but that wasn't why she needed to be comforted. A year before her husband and son left for a week long trip on their private yacht only to have the ship wrecked and then isolated from any civilization. No contact could be found therefore the death of both Klaus and Mikael was pretty much announced as official. It was later that Mikael's body was found on a life raft along with a random worker but Klaus was nowhere around the wreckage. It was much later - a year or two (Klaus had no way of knowing on that island) when he was finally discovered on abandoned land that somehow Klaus had survived on alone all that time. Astonished, the rescue crew brought him back home in a decent condition (if you don't count the jagged scars all over his body and plenty of burn marks as serious). But that was hardly the happily ever after ending that everyone imagined it to be.

See, gone was the frat boy side of Klaus but now came out the silent brooding side. A side no one was capable of breaking through and it would only get worse if he was asked what happened to him on that island. Klaus was far from comfortable with the people around him - that is until his secret slowly shed through to two people. The only two people who knew the real Klaus Mikaelson and his alter ego The Vigilante.

Marcel was the first one to discover Klaus' ''other life'' so to speak but it wasn't long after that tech genius Caroline Forbes joined the team. (Long story short she was on her way home when The Vigilante in the green hood appeared in her car injured. He revealed himself to be none other than Klaus Mikaelson and after some slight confusion, she was finally able to drive him to his ''lair''. After he healed well enough to speak - he didn't wait long to ask Caroline to join the team which she refused plenty of times until Kieran, her boss and a nice one at that in her eyes, went missing and she had no other choice but to trust Klaus to find him. Wow maybe that wasn't such a long story.)

Anyway after some badass missions and some tragic problems, Caroline chose to stay on the team full time and no matter how many times Marcel teased her - it was not because of the not so small crush that she developed on Klaus.

Klaus of course was oblivious to the crush mostly because she kept her cool very well. (Okay there was that one time he caught her staring at him shirtless and sweaty but she was just thinking of what she would be eating that day, **not** imagining what it would be like to have him sweaty and shirtless in a more... sexual setting. There was also the tendency she had picked up where she would touch him when speaking without her even noticing it herself - Klaus had picked up on it considering no one else had showed him that kind of action since he returned. And yes she was a little or a lot jealous when she saw him with his suppose to be ex Tatia Petrova, outside of the police station. Sure they had just talked but Caroline couldn't keep her jealousy inside for long. That day she made sure to ask what exactly was going on between them to what she was answered the simple ''nothing''. Ugh men really could be so frustrating sometimes.)

But with time it was clear to everyone but Caroline that Klaus was massively lovestruck by her.

The two had their fair share of soulful glances and not so subtle touches. Caroline with her ''accidental'' grazes while she walked by him to her computer or Klaus with his carefully calculated stances whenever any threat was raised at the blonde.

Finally Klaus made the first move when he had to pretend to declare his love for Caroline to lure a killer in but chose to reveal the truth instead. Caroline was expecting a quick emotionless 'I love you''. She was not expecting Klaus to pull her close, declare his love like he was about to die and wanted her to feel exactly what he felt, and she was certainly not expecting the soft kiss upon her cheek. What she was expecting turned out to come true when she was kidnapped and used as bait for Klaus. Thankfully he had done his thing and quickly left. And here she thought they would actually discuss the heated monologue at his house, but no instead she spent her night trying to wash off the blood stain on her new leather jacket (a-freaking-gain!).

It wasn't until Caroline took a stand and didn't reply to any phone calls or texts from either Klaus or Marcel that she got the answers she was looking for. These answers had come in the form of Klaus appearing on her doorstep. First he had let out a long sigh of relief probably happy that she hadn't in fact been captured by some evil villain as a ransom. That was quickly followed by anger of course because Klaus was anything but calm when upset. All that was wrapped up with him pushing her up against her front door and finally (finally finally **finally**) kissing her like the freaking world would end tomorrow.

Now usually Caroline would question exactly what the kiss meant the moment the guy disappeared, which would end in her spending the weekend making a few charts and graphs all highlighted accordingly. But with Klaus things were different. Mainly because after the most amazing kiss known to mankind was planted on her, Klaus proceeded to enter her apartment and not leave until - well that question was still not answered. He had spent the night and stayed over ever since. Six months had passed and now here they were - Caroline patching him up and Klaus trying to think of an excuse for his injury that wouldn't result in her punishing him in the worst way he could ever imagine ; by banishing him to the couch in her living room which he had only slept in once when he broke the arm of her annoying ex boyfriend that had appeared on her porch asking for a second chance.

A burning sensation caused Klaus to yelp once more. He had grown accustom to pain and bloody injuries but there would always be those few times when he would still recoil from a sting.

Now instead of feeling bad for hurting Klaus she finished the stitching roughly and slammed the instruments that were used against the metal table. ''What the hell were you thinking?''

Klaus spoke up. ''I was thinking that - ''

''No! No you were not thinking when you went out to go against one of the most dangerous criminals in the city! What if something serious happened to you? What if he killed you? Can you even imagine what that would do to me? ''

Klaus looked at the floor feeling very guilty. Of course he had assumed that everything would be fine and if not then there would be nothing to do about the turn of events. It had not hit him how it would effect the most important person in his life. Caroline was everything and now he had upset her greatly. Grumbling under his breath, he struggled to comfort her in some sort of physical touch.

She pulled away when Klaus tried to comfort her - clearly still upset and now even a little murdery herself. It took everything in her not to fall for his signature puppy eyes that immediately had her forgiving him. The one time she managed to hold out on actually forgiving him had to be that night when Tyler showed up declaring some sort of love for her and basically saying that if marriage was what she wanted then he could learn to deal with it.

Tempted to slam the door in his face, Caroline was beat to the point when Klaus approached her side with only a towel carrying certain parts of him. Momentarily distracted by the sight of her boyfriend all wet from a shower and showcasing his muscles was that step ahead that had Klaus breaking Tyler's arm before she even grasped him moving towards her ex.

After she finally managed to peel her boyfriend off of Tyler, she was far from happy with what happened and made it clear once the ambulance took Tyler away and finished asking her what had caused all this. (Thank god the police officer had been a female who understood the explanation ''My tough boyfriend got all jealous and decided he could just go injuring my ex to prove some sort of point'' and even offered to ''arrest'' Klaus to teach him a lesson on behalf of all annoyed girlfriends to which Caroline politely said no after deciding it would be a hassle to go pick him up in the morning.)

Caroline glared at him, slightly failing to show just how angry she was feeling - felt.

She had never been that angry - except for the time when Klaus' past ... whatever showed up at the office looking for him.

Strutting in like she owned the place, some random fling of Klaus' ordered (yes she dared to order her!) Caroline to let him know that she was here. Caroline pleasantly let her know that Klaus wasn't in and even if her was, he would not be meeting with her. Although they were keeping their relationship private, Caroline was not going to give him the endless numbers that his groupies left for him. Pridefully she would shred it and send pictures of the remains to Klaus making sure he knew exactly what would happen to any girls that tried this.

But this fling was not going away. Instead she said she would wait for him and started to tell Caroline all about how amazing her time with Klaus was and how much he must have missed her. It took everything that Caroline had in her not to point out that she had been with Klaus a weekend at most and that she would be luckier trying to win the lottery than trying to win Klaus over. Caroline had texted Klaus that his ''long lost love'' was not going away to which he paged the security in the building to take the random one night stand away. She pretended to leave with grace as if she wasn't one step away from being thrown out, but not before declaring, ''Please make sure Klaus gets my number. A man who made love to me 5 times in one day is definitely someone to hold onto.''

Once she left Caroline couldn't not laugh at her. Klaus Mikaelson did many things; he controlled the family business, he saved the citizens of the city, he would sometimes cuddle her teddy bear unconsciously when he napped on the rare free afternoon. But making love? Klaus only made love to her and it would stay that way for the rest of their lives.

It wasn't until she went back to work that it struck her. Five times. She claimed to have sex with Klaus five freaking times.

Caroline never found herself as jealous as she was then that was for sure.

_''Better late than never, right? I'm home! Are you hungry?'' Klaus yelled into the house. Picking up their food had taken longer than Caroline had thought but her plan was not going to be derailed. She had pulled out all the stops today. First she surprised him in the shower then again before they left for ''work'' and once more during lunch in his office. Klaus could barely walk from all this fun the two were having. Now don't get him wrong he loves how much Caroline seemed to want him lately (and what man would deny the woman of his dreams when she surprised him continuously?) but her need for him could possibly be too much in a single soon even for him. _

_''Up here!'' Caroline __answered seductively. Loosening the knot on her robe and removing her glasses she got prepared as Klaus stomped up the stairs. She arranged herself so when Klaus __would walk in she would be laying on her side and her robe almost open. Smiling once the door opened she froze and waited for Klaus to walk in. What she didn't expect was his reaction._

_Klaus looked shocked until he let out a loud whine like sound. He wanted her so bad but the __energy that he spent both emotionally and physically with Caroline had drained him to the point where even thinking about it was hard (not funny!)._

_''I can't. __I have nothing left Care.'' He said gesturing to himself. _

_''Oh you are so sexy'' Caroline replied, pulling him closer by his jacket. Kissing him softly she tried to deepen the kiss, reaching for his shirt when his hands stopped her __abruptly. _

_''What is going on with you? It's like you just got out of prison.'' Klaus questioned. Don't get him wrong he loved when Caroline was in the mood - especially when she couldn't keep her hands off him but she had never acted like this before._

_''Is there a problem with a boyfriend and his girlfriend having sex? We have a passionate relationship, don't we?'' Caroline kissed the corner of his mouth as she spoke then added an extra light kiss on his lips._

_''Of course we do. __It's just, I was hoping tonight we could cuddle.'' He ran his fingers down her blonde curls before settling on her back. He made sure to pull '' the adorable puppy face'' as Caroline called it._

_''Cuddle? Am I that repulsive to you?'' Caroline shouted followed by her getting up to pace around their bedroom clearly upset._

_''What?'' He laughed at how ridiculous she was sounding to him. As if she could ever not make his blood boil and his want for her grow. Since the moment he walked into her office to the sight of her randomly chewing on a pen (it was purple) Klaus' life had changed. As if any girl could make him feel even one ounce of what he felt for his Caroline, his love. _

_''It's okay, Klaus. __You can say it. __I'm a lousy lay.'' She sulked while throwing herself onto the bed in a pouty manner. She groaned into the pillow and Klaus couldn't help the smile forming from her adorableness._

_''We had sex three times today. __All right, I can't do it again. __It's not you. __It's basic biology.'' He chuckled at how lost she seemed. He loved her, if he could he would be with her all day but he was only human no matter how out of this world his feelings were for this girl. For this amazing girl that made him appreciate life again._

_''Really? Biology? Well, here is some basic math. __You had sex with that random fling five times in one day And me three. __Five minus three equals random girls turn you on, and sex with me is a chore.''_

_''You and whatever her name is actually talked about this?'' Klaus didn't even know her name and Caroline actually was jealous? All he knew was that night was the most awkward of his life. The way that girl leaned into a kiss yet was so unexperienced and bland. He had to somehow distract her for a moment with some random move and when she finally kissed him he felt - nothing. He felt as empty as he imagined himself to be. But she came at a time when he felt disgusted with himself and didn't see anything around him. Klaus released his anger and pain only to feel worse when that random girl left, he showered for close to an hour trying to wipe off the remains of the deed. But it had been different with Caroline, everything was different. He felt connected to her and he hated showering right after (unless she joined him) in annoyance that he was getting rid of her smell and her marks. No matter how many times he would describe this to Caroline she still thought there could be someone else for him. As if he even saw other women anymore. _

_''More like she rubbed it in my face.'' Caroline groaned._

_''The only reason that that "record" ever happened was we got snowed in during a ski trip. __And we had absolutely nothing to talk about. __Sex was all we ever had! Don't you get it? There was nothing else to the relationship. __But you and I we've got everything. You know me! You see me! After I returned from that island I isolated myself. No one could get close to me. I never told anyone what happened and no one ever saw the marks that it left on me. But you entered my life with your sunshine and warmth - you shifted my frozen world. I couldn't help wanting to share every painful moment with you and you touching my scars felt natural. From the moment I saw you I knew you were it for me. You are my everything.__''_

_Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes hating how his words could always get to her and show her how foolish she had been. Pulling him by his shirt they approached their bed and with a questioning look he asked, ''Where are you taking me love?''._

_Smirking back at him she pressed her lips to his, ''We are going to cuddle. That's what you wanted right?''._

_''Yes my love.''_

_When yet another giggle elicited from Caroline, Klaus couldn't help wondering how he had ever gotten that lucky, not knowing that with each one of his smiles Caroline was asking herself the same thing about him._

Letting out a frustrated sigh she began to gather his clothing that would probably not be able to be washed thanks to the wide blood stains. His shirt went in the trash but his leather jacket she stowed away since it was messed up.

It was then that she heard the metal table make a loud sound and then she felt the unmistakable feeling of Klaus' lips roaming her shoulder and neck. He had even moved over her cardigan to gain better access.

Melting back into his embrace Caroline allowed herself to give in.

If there was one thing she knew about Klaus even before their intimate relationship blossomed was that actions showed what he lacked in words.

Caroline had picked up on the signs pretty quickly. Klaus had returned from the island with more than just the scars on his body, he returned and had barely spoken with anyone about what he saw and what happened. His suffering and pain was shoved back while he tried to fit back into the ''perfect'' life that was presented to him.

Later, one night when Caroline was wrapped up in his arms softly loving how his sweaty, naked body was pressed so close to hers that with each breathe of his her body rose with him. Humming in enjoyment Klaus cuddled her closer which is what pushed Caroline to make the first move and ask him what she had been dying to ask.

''What was it like? What was it like on the island?''

Klaus stiffened.

A moment of silence turned into an awkward pause and she immediately worried that she had overstepped for sure. But it was to her own surprise when Klaus pulled her completely on top of his body and slowly ran his fingertips over her face. He spoke up after placing a quick peck on her lips.

''It was dangerous. It was dark. And I was so alone that I was worried everyday that I might lose my mind. The constant need to stay alive, the worry of dying weighed on me to the point where I would be paralyzed from shock every night. And every morning I would wake up for a second thinking I was in my bed at home and would be called down for breakfast by the housekeeper. But every morning I looked around to see that I was still on the island and I can't explain how low I fell at the sight. I was breaking slowly and I never thought I could be healed. Even when I returned I was sure I would never be the same...''

Caroline's eyes glistened from the clear pain in Klaus' voice.

''And do you think you could ever be the same again?''

Klaus smilled slightly. ''I was a selfish rich boy that had no view of the real world so I hope I don't return to that. But I did change once I returned, I see myself becoming truly happy which is something I never felt. But now I do...whenever I am with you.''

Remembering his words had Caroline easing even more into Klaus whose lips were roaming over her shoulder and now her neck. With a moan she felt his hands wrap around her waist and shift her enough to help him indulge even more. Before Caroline realized what was going on he had already moved even lower and had thrown her cardigan carelessly to the ground. By the time Caroline had realized this Klaus had already set to work on unzipping the front of her dress almost completely.

Since Klaus was still recovering so Caroline let out a loud huff before facing her boyfriend. With one swift move he had her dress pooled at her feet with a satisfied hungry look. She pulled him even closer needing him as close as possible.

Klaus lifted Caroline in his arms, wincing at the pain in his arm.

Caroline growled angrily at Klaus' attempt to be all manly which only ended in him hurting. Adjusting herself down so that her red heels touched the ground, Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck needing to keep kissing him and to make sure he was okay. But Klaus had an agenda of his own not stopping his kisses until her lips were red and her nails were digging into his skin.

It wouldn't be them and their ''good luck'' if just when they were about to kiss once again that a knock was heard. Grunting loudly Klaus marched to yell at whoever dared to interrupt his vital time with his girl. He of course had to be met with the sight of a few young kids dressed in varying costumes.

**Trick or Treat!**

The chatter among the kids reminded both an angry Klaus and a blushing guilty Caroline that today happened to be Halloween. Thankfully Marcel knew that he was the only one who would ever remember it so while Klaus reached for the candy in the bowl nearby, Caroline made sure the young kids didn't see her as she forced her dress back on with a renowned speed.

Once the kids had received their candy they stayed rooted in their spots waiting for something it seemed from klaus. He glared at them for a moment before loudly growling and watching them scurry off frightened. In Klaus' eyes they had gotten both a trick and treat but he had been lacking in his well deserved treat. Rolling his eyes Klaus slammed the door shut and trekked back with a new found determination.

Caroline shook her head knowing that she had to be the one responsible to make sure Klaus' wounds weren't effected even more.

''No Klaus! You need bed rest not a bed workout. Go to the spare bed now or else!'' She threatened barely.

Klaus wasn't one for patience so with a chuckle he once again lifted Caroline in his arms effortlessly carrying her to the metal table and situating her on there. With a speed Caroline didn't even know he was capable off, Klaus undid her dress and joined her on top of the table.

''Well then, you should take control this time Caroline.'' He suggested in between kisses.

Caroline moaned and then added. ''As if you are the one who decides that.''

Shifting their positions Caroline once again ended on top enjoying the view of her amazingly handsome boyfriend completely shirtless and prepared for the slow torture that she would inflict on him now.

''I love you Klaus.''

''I love you more.''

''Keep thinking that''


End file.
